


Strictly Taboo

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [28]
Category: Bewitched (Original series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Arthur casts his spell.
Relationships: Darrin Stephens/Uncle Arthur
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081515
Kudos: 1





	Strictly Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 240. Dedicated to my friend Jim from the Mint, who loves Bewitched, and to Paul Lynde, who helped make me the fag-hag I am today. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Brain bleach available on demand.

“Surprise!”

Darrin had gotten so used to Samantha’s family making impromptu appearances around that he house that another one barely registered as unusual at first. The fact that the appearance was in his bedroom was more annoying than usual, but still not shocking. Seeing Arthur had become a daily occurrence, since he’d taken it upon himself to protect the Stephenses from his sister’s interference.

The fact that Arthur had shown up in Darrin and Samantha’s bed, without so much as a stitch of clothing, wearing only a smirk of invitation? That definitely qualified as a surprise.

A strangely pleasant one.  



End file.
